


Make You Feel My Love

by crazy4malex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy4malex/pseuds/crazy4malex
Summary: So I was thinking about the time between Michael and Alex’s first night of making love and the next time we see them together, 10 years later, and they are hostile and angry and bitter. What happened before Alex left for the Air Force Academy and the time he came home? And why did he go into the academy in the first place?So I wrote a little thing about what might have happened. I put this in my longer fic, but thought I’d share this part separately.





	Make You Feel My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Make You Feel My Love is from the song by Adele

After they made love for the first time, and the monster had destroyed Michael’s hand, Alex and Michael couldn’t let that be the end of them. They were young and bounced back. They wanted to be together. They had to be together. After graduation, and summer began, Alex would sneak out of the house whenever he could and Michael and Alex would make love under the stars. Once Jesse Manes was called out of town for a week and Alex spent every night with Michael. They couldn’t get enough of each other.

One night after they had finished a round of love making, they lay on their backs letting the night breeze cool their sweaty skin and breathing heavily. Michael turned on his side and faced Alex, running his hand down Alex’s arm and they clasped hands.

"You’re so beautiful, Alex.“ Michael whispered against Alex’s mouth. He kept kissing Alex gently, softly whispering to him in between kisses.

"Michael, you’re so sexy. You’re so special to me. I could never put it into words how I feel for you. And you’re an amazing lover.” Alex sighed against Michael’s lips. They held each other the rest of the night in between bouts of love making. They were addicted.

They spent the whole summer together before it all came crashing down on them again.

Alex sneaked back into the house in the early part of the morning, just before daylight and as he crawled in though his window his light came on and there sat him father in a chair, waiting for Alex.

Alex turned ashen and awaited his punishment. He didn’t try to deny what he’d been doing.

"Nothing to say for yourself? No excuses even?“

Alex kept quiet, he knew what could happen to him if he spoke when his father spoke softly and gravelly like that.

"You have two choices. One, you enlist in the air force and get as far away from here as possible. Two, you stay here and I do much more to your boyfriend then take a hammer to his hand. He’s out in the desert a lot. It would be easy to get someone to go out there and take a bat to him until there’s not much left.” His father stated calmly, but underneath the calm Alex could see his jaw twitching and his hands clenched. He didn’t doubt his father would do just what he said.

“How do I know you won’t go after him even after I’m gone?” Alex asked with narrowed eyes.

Jesse Manes smiled with cold dead eyes. “You don’t.”

Alex shivered as he looked at his father. He finally got up the nerve to talk back. “You’re a monster.” he said with disgust.

Jesse Manes laughed. “I’ve been called worse.” the monster grinned with those dead eyes.

Alex knew there was only one thing he could do. He’d explain to Michael what he had to do, but he wouldn’t tell him why. That would kill Michael. Maybe he should hurt Michael so he’d find someone else. Someone without a monster as a father. Someone who couldn’t get killed overseas. God he hurt just thinking of what he had to do.

“I’ll enlist tomorrow. I’ll tell Michael tonight.” Alex said numbly. He couldn’t win against his father.

"You tell that perverted piece of shit not to say anything to anyone. I will not have rumors spreading about a son of mine. And don’t tell him to wait for you or I’ll hurt him. You tell him whatever you have to, to get that perverted fag to move on.“

Alex wouldn’t tell his father that’s what he’d already planned. He was done with his father. Once he was sent away he would never have to live under his father’s roof again.

That night Alex went out to see Michael once more. He had spent the day preparing what he would say. Three times he had gotten physically ill thinking of what he had to say.

Now he took a deep breath and when Michael reached for him he pulled away. 

"You know I was thinking. My dad’s right. I am going no where here. I hadn’t thought of that. There’s nothing here worth staying for. I was thinking of enlisting in the air force like my dad and brothers. Make it a real Manes family trait.” Alex got out in one breath. He felt sick already.

Michael’s mouth practically hung open. “What? Since when do you care what your father thinks? I thought you wanted to be a musician? And…and what did you mean there’s nothing here?” Michael swallowed. Everything was moving too fast. What was happening? Was he dreaming?

"Alex?“ he asked when Alex didn’t answer or look at him.

Alex finally turned around. "I guess I was thinking about my life and what I could do with a real job. You’re going to be going to UNM and I figured it would pay for my schooling if I enlisted. It’s what all my brothers did.”

"But I thought we were going to UNM together. They have that great music program there. You were going to become a musician.“ Michael said in a whisper and swallowed around a lump in his throat.

Alex laughed hollowly. "Get serious Guerin. What am I going to do as a musician huh? Go around the country getting paid shit to play in someone else’s dive bar? Or hang out in Hollywood like a real loser and wait tables hoping for my big break. Get real.” Alex scoffed.

The pained look on Michael’s face made Alex torn between throwing up and killing his dad. Probably throwing up on his dad before he killed him would be best. He swallowed his own bile.

“Besides, I already enlisted earlier today.” Alex lied with a smile that if you looked closely only raised the corners of his face. And since it was dark out, he figured Michael wouldn’t realize how painful this was and how much of an act it was for him. He was trying to make Michael mad enough to end this and tell him to get lost.

"I…you enlisted? Today?“ Was all Michael could process. He was hanging on by a thread. All of this had come as a shock to him. Just last night they were making love and making plans.

When Michael didn’t seem to be able to get mad, Alex had to do something else. Something he had hoped Michael would do instead of him. But he had to get away from Michael before he threw up.

"Well, sorry about springing this on you all at once, but my dad has been talking about this all summer, and it finally really makes sense to me. I mean, really, how much longer are we going to just hang out and fuck? I mean, it just wouldn’t work Guerin. I gotta go, I’m leaving first thing in the morning. I…I’ll see…good luck in school.”

And he took off in his truck as fast as he could. As soon as he was clear of Michael’s truck and his lights couldn’t be seen any longer, he pulled over and threw up everything including his stomach lining. Every word he’d said, every shocked or hurt look Michael had given him made him retch again. And in between retching, he sobbed his heart out and it ached as if he were having a heart attack. What was he doing? Crushing the love of your life obviously. And every look of pain or shock he remembered on Michael’s face, had killed a little bit more of Alex. There was nothing left but pain and disgust for himself. And he would never be the same again.

Michael just sat there after Alex had left. He was still in shock. Then it hit him. Alex was gone. For good. There wouldn’t even be a good bye. He had just…left. Suddenly the hurt and pain flooded him and he cried, letting some of the pain out.

He cried out Alex’s name into the open skies. As a coyote would howl at the moon. And then he just sobbed. He curled up in the back of his truck and cried for what he had lost. He was going to go to UNM only if Alex went, even if it meant he left Max and Isobel. But now…he had nothing. Nothing but Max and Isobel. But they weren’t his other half, his soul mate, his one true love.

He thought of going after Alex, but realized Alex didn’t want him. He had said some horrible things and then couldn’t get away from Michael fast enough. All of Michael’s insecurities set in and he couldn’t go begging Alex after he’d been dumped so painfully. He would just beg and that would be degrading. Especially if Alex looked at him with pity. No. Alex was gone. And Michael would never be the same again.


End file.
